烤肉刀 (Fallout：新維加斯)
|weight =3 |value =2500 |baseid = |footer = Shishkebab in use }} The Shishkebab is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. 特徵 烤肉刀在攻击的时候能够把对手点燃。虽然看上去这把刀的刃上缠绕着火焰，装备的时候玩家背上会有一个油箱，实际上不需要任何燃料，而且你还可以给缠绕着火焰的刀刃上毒。The damage over time from the applied poison stacks with the immolation damage. 由于受到纵火狂特技的影响，如果再涂上毒，那么这把刀能够造成很可观的伤害。 特殊攻击 V模式下，它可以消耗22点AP使出Back Slash的特殊攻击，造成70%伤害。(requires a Melee skill of 50). 正常模式下的前移蓄力攻击也可以使出这招。 耐久度 它可以攻击2495次from full condition before breaking. Variants * Gehenna , a unique version that can be bought from the Vendortron at the Gun Runners. Comparison Locations * Shishkebabs are purchasable from the NCR Supply Officer, Quartermaster Bardon in the Hoover Dam Office. However, in order to purchase items from him, an "Accepted" or "Liked" reputation with the NCR and a Speech level of 50 must be met first. * It can also be found at the Crimson Caravan camp after level 16 from Blake. * They can also be found at Mick & Ralph's. * The Great Khan armorer may have some in stock. * Viper leaders may carry one. * White Legs pain-makers in Zion Canyon will carry them. * Some lobotomites in the Big MT may carry them at higher levels. * Carried by marked men in The Divide at higher levels. Notes * When the Shishkebab is equipped, an oven mitt appears on the right hand of the player and their companions, as protection from the heat. * As it is constantly on fire, the Shishkebab will set off gas leaks if the player walks through one with the sword drawn. The same applies if a companion has it equipped. * Dead Money introduced a special perk called Elijah's Ramblings which gives the player a bonus 150% critical damage with melee weapons. A player with a Luck of 10, Finesse, Ulysses' duster, and the 1st Recon beret can reach 25% chance to critically hit. The Shishkebab sports a 2x crit. multiplier, turning 25% into 50%. After that, adding the Light Touch (the +5% increased critical chance of Light Touch is not affected by the weapon multiplier) and Ninja perks (a multiplicative bonus of 1.15 to the final critical chance value) for a final result of 63%. Combined with Elijah's Ramblings it can tear apart most things in the wasteland in seconds (especially if further enhanced with the Built to Destroy trait and reading True Police Stories). * Though all the components exist in-game, it cannot be crafted like it could in Fallout 3. The same applies to all other crafted weapons from Fallout 3, with exception of the bottlecap mine. Bugs * Sometimes, when enemies hold it, it is invisible. * Sometimes, if you give a companion a shishkebab, your companion might only use the mitt and not the shishkebab. 幕後 * 原文"Shish kebab" 这个名字是来自于一种传统的土耳其烤羊肉串，用串肉扦架到火上烤。 * As seen in the gallery down below, the Shishkebab was meant to have a hose connected to its motorcycle engine. However, this was never programmed into the graphics engine in the final cut of the game. This would also carry over into Fallout: New Vegas. Sounds Gallery F3Shish01.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz ShishkebabCA2.jpg ShishkebabCA3.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons de:Rösti (Fallout: New Vegas) en:Shishkebab (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Шиш-кебаб (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Шиш-кебаб (Fallout: New Vegas)